This type of disc device needs to additionally include a power switching mechanism for driving disc conveying, mode switching, and pickup feeding by using a single motor. Conventionally, as a power switching mechanism for use in disconnection in the disc conveying, two types of methods, e.g., a method of adding a swinging mechanism to a specific gear and a method of forming a specific gear into an incomplete shape and disconnecting the gear with intermittent driving, as shown in patent reference 1, are known.